


Movie Night

by justablobofgoop



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism Kink, Gay, M/M, Might be OOC, Movie Night, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot, Smut, Teasing, am I using the tags right, do not do this irl, everyday i stray further from gods light, first thing i post here is smut, kanoshin - Freeform, shinkano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justablobofgoop/pseuds/justablobofgoop
Summary: It was Shintaro’s idea.Kano would have never thought that Shintaro would even propose to do something so risky, something so- so daring and not Shintaro-like, but the thought of it just seemed to have made both their faces red.





	Movie Night

It was Shintaro’s idea.

 

Kano would have never thought that Shintaro would even propose to do something so risky, something so- so  _ daring and not Shintaro-like,  _ but the thought of it just seemed to have made both their faces red.

 

It was movie night after all, and the whole Dan would be here, in the living room sitting together in the dark.

 

Kano and Shintaro, at the moment were huddled under a blanket, with Kano sitting comfortably on Shintaro’s lap. It wasn’t strange for them to do that, since they were both easily cold and everyone knew about their relationship (that they were sometimes grotesquely open about) anyways, so no one would have thought that it was weird.

 

It was a very normal thing.

 

No one would have guessed that Kano, sitting on Shintaro under the covers of the blanket would be pantless, his bare thighs against Shintaro’s clothed ones. No one would have guessed their perfect plan for that night.

 

Kano looked around cautiously. They were alone for now.

 

He shifted to face Shintaro. “This is going to be fun.” He whispered with a grin. Kano had his powers, he could probably cover it up really easily. Probably. “I’m going to be an ice block soon but this looks like it will turn out great.” Kano added, briefly wondering who was the kind asshole who set the temperature of the air conditioner so low. Then again, it could be because half of his clothings weren’t on him.

 

“I’m starting to regret it.” Shintaro muttered softly. “What if something goes wrong?”

 

“Well we’re already sort of in this position already so it’s too late to back down.” Kano said with a careless shrug and a smile. Despite that, Kano was thinking the same as Shintaro. Anything could go wrong and honestly the consequences would be really bad.

 

There was a moment of silence between them. In all honesty, Shintaro was hoping for the movie to be short because he had been ridiculously aroused the whole day and it was getting painful to bear. Kano shivered a little and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold room or if it was because of Shintaro’s equally cold hand placed gently on his thigh idly.

 

There was a moment of silence between them as Seto came in to search for the movie everyone decided to watch. It was some cheesy romance movie that Kano had watched before. It was lame and wasn’t that interesting. But they had kids here- well, a 140 year old counted as a kid too, and not all of them could deal with gore well so they had to choose something suitable for everyone.

 

So cheesy romance it is.

 

Kano stared ahead at the tv screen blankly, leaning on Shintaro’s chest as they waited for the others to come. Though he had an empty expression on his face, Shintaro knew how excited Kano was for this.

 

The both watched as Seto left the living room again to ask Kido to help find the disc. They could hear the murmur of voices from somewhere behind them in a different room, but it was otherwise silent. 

 

“Oh, right.” Kano suddenly perked up, causing Shintaro to blink at him. “Safewords.” He remembered. Kano knew they were forgetting something.

 

“We can’t.” Shintaro shook his head. “They’ll hear us.”

 

“True..” Kano said with a sigh. What could they do? Damn it, they should have thought this through. Kano’s fingers drummed on Shintaro’s thigh as he tried to think of something discreet and easy to understand. His fingers tapped, and then he stopped. “..I could tap your leg.” Kano suggested.

 

“Tap my leg?”

 

“Yeah. One tap means go, two taps to slow down, three to stop. Okay?” Kano asked.

 

“Yeah. Good.” 

 

Kano smiled. This might actually be fun if they could pull this off.

 

Momo and Kido came into the living room

and Kano quickly returned to his original position, grinning at her as innocently as he could. The others soon followed and suddenly the place felt unusually crowded. Kano shifted on Shintaro’s lap a little. Even though he was covered, he felt exposed.

 

“Let’s start!” Momo exclaimed excitedly, before claiming her rightful spot on the floor, hugging a pillow she took from the couch. She was already comfortable. Konoha sat on the armchair with Hibiya next to him on the floor. Seto sat on the same couch as Kano and Shintaro at the opposite end, and-

 

Oh shit Kido was right beside them.

 

Well. 

 

Both of them turned their attention to the screen when the movie started, deciding to at least try to watch it for a while. 

 

The first 20 minutes were uneventful. Kano already knew the ending of the movie so it wasn’t that enjoyable, and the only thing Shintaro did was shift about occasionally on the couch. He waited for Shintaro to do something, but nothing happened. It was starting to feel uncomfortable, and Kano was wondering if Shintaro was ever going to make a move. Plus, it was cold. Too cold for comfort. 

 

Well, he wouldn’t blame Shintaro. Kido was  _ right there _ and that made everything ten times scarier.

 

He was about to turn to Shintaro when his hand suddenly slid up his shirt.

 

Kano gasped, a little too loudly. One or two heads turned towards Kano and Shintaro almost immediately, including Kido. Especially Kido.

 

“Shintaro stop tickling me!” Thinking fast, Kano quickly said it as a cover up.

 

“You’re blocking me damn it.” Shintaro replied smoothly with a huff.

 

The others turned back to the screen, unsuspecting of anything. Probably.

 

Shintaro sneakily slid his hand higher and higher up to the blond’s chest, fingers gliding gently, lightly toying, pinching one of the pink nubs gently before giving the other the same treatment. Kano bit his lower lip. Another hand caressed his thigh, slowly, teasingly making it’s way up. A finger brushed against his length, but that’s all the contact he got there. 

 

Shintaro’s hand moved from his nipples, brushing along Kano’s skin and making a chill run down his spine as he tried to keep quiet, tried not to let the other’s notice because they both knew they would be in deep shit then.

 

Kano could feel Shintaro’s mouth on his shoulder, teeth sinking into skin, distracting him momentarily from Shintaro’s teasing hands. Kano barely managed to hold back a yelp. That was surely going to leave a mark. Sure bruises and injuries were a sensitive thing to Kano, but this was an exception. Shintaro was an exception.

 

Kano looked around again. He felt as if someone was looking at them. He felt as if someone knew, but no one was looking at them. Anyone could turn around at any time and they could easily guess what they were doing.

 

The room that was usually cold, freezing even seemed to have become warm, it became hot. Kano had never felt so nervous and aroused at the same time.

 

There was just something about this that was so taboo, so wrong yet so right. Everyone was here. Heck, Kido was just sitting right beside them and if that wasn’t scary, Kano didn’t know what was.

 

And it turned him on.

 

Shintaro sucked another part on his neck, and Kano had to quickly use his powers to hide a moan that he couldn’t stop from escaping. One of Shintaro’s hand suddenly wrapped around his length, pumping up and down slowly. Kano stiffened, trying to ignore the pleasure, forcefully bringing his attention back to his powers to make him seem motionless and unmoving.

 

But the faster Shintaro went, the harder it got to concentrate. His mind was distracted, his body wasn’t listening to him. He felt his face heating up at the familiar, warm sensation coiling in his stomach. His breathing sped up as he closed in on his release, back arching at the sensation.

 

Shintaro’s hands left him. 

 

Kano whined softly in disappointment. He felt his heart racing, and he glanced sideways at the others. He wondered if anyone could hear how hard he was breathing. He wondered if the subtle shifts they made and the movements from beneath the blanket were too obvious.

 

Seeing as everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen, Kano relaxed against Shintaro. They probably hadn’t noticed.

 

Just when he felt himself calming down, just five minutes after blankly staring at the tv screen, Shintaro’s hands moved again. He was touching him all over, stroking him like before. He occasionally rubbed the head of his erection, making Kano jerk up into his hand a little every time unwillingly.

 

Kano tried to stop himself from reacting to the simulation, tried to stop himself from moving but he couldn’t help but to shift his hips and thrust a into Shintaro’s hand, which hopefully ended up as him looking as if he was uncomfortable from sitting on Shintaro for so long.

 

He wasn’t used to being teased. He wasn’t used to being denied like this. Neither of them had much self-control in bed so it was usually quick and rough. Though Kano was starting to realise slow was enjoyable too.

 

It drove him crazy.

 

His mind was all over the place. He couldn’t control his breathing, his movements and voice at the same time while Shintaro was touching him, bringing him over to the edge and taking it all away. It was hard to keep himself under control, even with his powers activated.

 

But he had to keep quiet no matter what. He didn’t want the worst to happen to the both of them and the fact that they could be found out really easily made his heart beat faster.

 

Shintaro’s hand stopped moving again. Kano let out a sigh, biting his lips to distract himself from how desperate he was getting, especially when Shintaro’s hands moved to Kano’s thighs, massaging in gentle, circular motions.

 

Shintaro’s fingers brushed against rough lines, rough patches of skin appearing and disappearing on Kano’s legs. He was sensitive, burning hot and starting to lose control of his powers. Kano didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

He eventually let himself go, deciding that there was no need to use his powers to hide his scars. It was dark and no one was looking anyways. He relaxed on Shintaro’s shoulder, letting Shintaro’s touch melt his worries for a while.

 

It continued for about half an hour, starting and stopping and teasing, repeatedly until Kano was pretty sure he had melted into Shintaro and the couch. It was a disgusting thought, but he didn’t think of it too much. At this point Kano was about to cry from how sensitive he was.

 

Shintaro licked the back of his ear, kissed his shoulder and left marks everywhere his mouth went. His finger slid up and down the shaft of his length, and then lower, groping his balls gently. Kano inhaled sharply, reminding himself that there are seven other people in the room and he probably shouldn’t be too relaxed.

 

Shintaro wrapped his other hand around the base of his length, repeating the same thing as before. He watched as Kano trembled, shaking and hoping for release. God, Shintaro wished he could see his face. It was probably flushed red all the way to his neck, biting his lower lip, eyes teary and blinded with pleasure.

 

Just the thought of it made his erection throb. 

 

It didn’t help that he could see Kano trying to keep his voice down, small whimpers escaping his lips as Shintaro took in every of those small noises. He continued to touch him and make him desperate with want, until his fingers were curling and his back arched.

 

And then Shintaro stopped.

 

Kano let out a whine and made a noise that sounded a lot like ‘please’. Shintaro just smiled even though Kano couldn’t see it. His eyelids fluttered open in confusion when he felt something small and plastic brushing against his thigh. Shintaro’s fingers fumbled with the object with as little movements as he could. Kano tried to guess what it was only to be answered by a slippery finger rubbing his entrance gently.

 

_ Lube. Of course he brought lube.  _ Kano would have rolled his eyes if he could.

 

Kano bit back a moan as Shintaro’s finger barely intruded the tight ring of muscle, thrusting in and out as slowly as possible, going deeper and deeper but never reaching his prostate. Kano would have strangled him if possible in his position. He had a sneaking suspicion that Shintaro wanted to  _ die early _ .

 

Another finger. Shintaro thrusted in deeper than he did before, hitting that sweet, sweet spot that made Kano stiffen up and cover his mouth to keep quiet. Kano felt,  _ yes felt,  _ Shintaro smirking from behind him as he continued to hit that one spot. His other hand started stroking him, touching him just the way he liked it.

 

He was definitely sure he was breathing hard now. He was definitely sure the others could hear his heart thumping out of his chest. Kano was paranoid, but holy shit it felt so good.

 

A third finger made it’s way inside and Kano winced a little at the stretch. Kano tapped Shintaro’s thigh twice, requesting for him to slow down a little. Shintaro paused, and waited a few seconds for Kano to get used to it before continuing at a slower pace, pushing in until he was knuckle deep into him. Shintaro started to thrust his fingers again, gradually speeding up and making Kano moan softly, unable to hold back his voice as Shintaro stroked him in time with the thrusts, scissoring him. 

 

Hopefully the movie was loud enough to cover the obscene noises up. Shintaro had to imagine that it was going to be really awkward if it didn’t.

 

Shintaro turned back towards the movie. It looked as if it was going to end soon. The fun was going to start soon. Shintaro stopped again just as Kano was about to reach the edge. 

 

Kano groaned. He just needed one more push. One more touch to come but that asshole decided that watching him writhe quietly like this was much more fun. Heck Shintaro probably got him right where he wanted, desperate, lost and helpless.

 

Kano’s head turned to Shintaro. “Please.” He muttered softly. “Please.” It was quite literally the only word he knew at the moment.

 

“No.” Shintaro whispered, breath riding up Kano’s neck and causing his hair to rise. “Not yet.” He licked one of the bruised marks as he pulled his fingers out of Kano, making him groan softly at the emptiness. Shintaro’s fingers touched him all over, and Kano responded to each touch with a slight shift.

 

Shintaro wanted this to last until the movie was over. He wanted Kano to hold on a little longer, but paused when he felt Kano’s fingers on his thigh.

 

Tap, tap, tap.

 

_ Stop. _

 

Shintaro immediately let go of him. He glanced at the others. No one was looking at them, so he ruled that problem out.

 

_ ‘’u ok?’ _ He traced the letters on Kano’s bare skin slowly. Kano nodded his head, breathing out a soft sigh.

 

_ ‘too much.’ _ He wrote back to Shintaro. Kano could feel precum leaking from the head and he was about to burst. Or die. He didn’t know which was which, but he knew he needed to come now. He wouldn’t be able to handle any more teasing and he might die from how desperate he was.

 

Not that he wasn’t enjoying it.

 

_ ‘alright.’ _

 

Shintaro’s hand made it’s way back to his length, slowly stroking up and down the shaft before quickly picking up the pace. Kano bit down onto the blanket, praying to god or whatever that the movie would end just yet, because it seemed like it would and no, he probably couldn’t handle it if Shintaro stopped here or if someone saw their flushed, sweat covered faces right about now.

 

God he was so, so close. He was almost there, he felt a familiar knot in his stomach and his back arched slightly, whole body stiffening but then the feeling dissipated again and Kano had to clench his fists tightly and bite his lower lip hard to hold back a frustrated scream. 

 

Kano was about to turn and glare at Shintaro but stopped moving entirely when he noticed that the lights were turned on and the credits were rolling.

 

Kano’s eyes darted around in panic, but he relaxed again when nobody seemed to react. They were still safe.

 

Kano would have sworn something very colourful, not child friendly and very loudly if he could do so right now. His length was throbbing painfully and honestly the slightest of touch could make him come almost instantaneously. 

 

Instead, he dipped his head down for a moment to calm himself down, regaining control of his powers as quickly as he could. Red eyes activated as his scars and the flush red on his face faded. His breathing resumed to normal, or, well at least it looked as if it resumed to normal.

 

“That was great!” Momo said as she sprang up from the floor. Both Kano and Shintaro nearly jumped, both paranoid with the worry of being found out. “We should definitely watch the sequel next week.” She said excitedly. She was probably the only one who was wide awake.

 

Kido nodded her head. “It was okay.” No, she did not take her earphones out to listen to music instead in the middle of it.

 

Everyone started to disperse after that. Seto brought Mary back to her room. She was already nodding off so he had to carry her halfway through. The others started to head towards the door tiredly, but Momo paused in her steps before walking out. “Aren’t you coming?” She asked Shintaro.

 

“N-No, I’m staying back tonight.” He stuttered softly, hoping the red on his face wasn’t too obvious.

 

Kano laughed at his reply. “We have a bit of  _ unfinished business _ to attend to, don’t we Shin-Shin?” Kano said with a grin, stroking Shintaro’s chin a little too suggestively as he fantasized of snapping his neck right off. He faked a snicker at Shintaro’s red face but immediately regretted it because Shintaro gave his length a hard tug, which made Kano yelp. Momo gave them a weird look, but shrugged it off. Kano was going to get revenge for that sooner or later but it was worth it.

 

“..Okay then, enjoy yourselves.” She said before turning around. Kano briefly wondered if she knew. “Good night.” She added with a smile as she shut the door.

 

Once the door was closed, they waited a few long seconds, looking around the living room and making sure it was empty before Shintaro threw the blanket aside and pinned Kano down on the couch, smashing his lips onto Kano’s aggressively, tongue brushing against tongue. One and a half hours of constant teasing was way too long for both of them to handle.

 

Shintaro pulled down the restricting article of cloth quickly, finally freeing himself.

 

Kano felt one of his legs being lifted up, and he wasted no time in lifting both of them higher with his own shaky hands. He wanted, no,  _ needed  _ Shintaro right now. He needed to feel Shintaro inside him and honestly, that was the only thing he could think of at that moment. 

 

He felt a familiar warmth as Shintaro thrusted into him roughly, neither of them able to wait any longer. Kano cried out, arms wrapping around Shintaro’s back. Shintaro grunted at the feeling of nails digging through his shirt and into his back, and swore he was going to make Kano wear gloves the next time they do this, because there would be scratches on his back every time.

 

Not that he didn’t like them.

 

“Shintaro- Shintaro please-” Kano yelled, finally able to let his voice out when Shintaro hit that exact same spot, the one that made his back arch, made him throw his head back in absolute pleasure. Kano’s hand reached down to touch himself but Shintaro smacked his hand away, causing the other to whine something incoherent.

 

Shintaro moved faster, not caring if his whole lower body was going to hurt the next day or if Kano was going to tease him for not exercising enough. His hips were already sore, but Shintaro ignored it, concentrating on Kano, concentrating on pleasing him.

 

Kano looked so beautiful like that. Amazing, even with the sheen of sweat over him, even with the scars showing all across his body. Shintaro honestly had no idea what he did to deserve someone like Kano, but he had zero regrets with every second spent with him.

 

Then they both stopped. Kano’s whole body stiffened, toes curling and throwing his head back with a voiceless cry, ribbons of white hitting his stomach and reaching his chest. The tightness around Shintaro pushed him over the edge, and he groaned as he came inside Kano. 

 

It was the most intense thing the both of them had ever felt.

 

Shintaro had to take a moment to catch his breath and so did Kano, both panting hard, gasping for air. Kano had never in his life came that hard. He never knew it was even possible. Kano looked at Shintaro, who was equally messed up, face equally as red. He relaxed and slowly pulled Shintaro's head closer, pressing his lips against Shintaro’s.

 

This was always the best part. It always felt so gentle, contrasting to the filthiness of what they do before that. 

 

“Love you.” Shintaro managed to say between kisses. 

 

“Asshole.” Kano panted out in a tired voice.

 

“You know you love me too.” Shintaro said, lying on top of Kano’s chest, completely exhausted. His lower half is useless now and Kano would probably need to carry him to the room, despite his back probably aching.

 

“I will rip you to shreds for even suggesting that we do this.” Kano said, but the intention of threat was lacking in his voice. “I can’t believe you dragged me into this.”

 

“But you liked it. You came so hard, just look at yourself.” Shintaro said with a grin. Kano’s face flushed redder than it already was. It was rare to see him embarrassed, but every second of it was worth it.

 

“That was your fault.” He muttered with a childish pout.

 

Shintaro laid down on Kano quietly for a minute or two to catch his breath. Neither of them moved nor wanted to get up, despite how sticky and gross they both were. It’s not like they didn’t mind. They just didn’t the energy to care. Just when Shintaro decided that they should move, they both heard a familiar voice.

 

A very familiar voice.

 

“Are you guys done yet, or do I have to keep my powers up so that, I don’t know, the  _ whole _ apartment doesn’t hear you?”

 

Kano and Shintaro froze. For a moment, neither of them could process anything.

 

Then Shintaro was pulling out of Kano quickly, covering Kano with the blanket to hide his scars before turning towards Kido who had probably, no,  _ definitely _ been standing there the entire time. At least she had the courtesy to turn the other way and block out the noises with loud music blaring from her earphones.

 

..Although even that wasn’t enough to completely cover up their voices. 

 

She pulled out her earbuds and stuffed them into her pocket grumpily.

 

“Kido- we- this- how did you-” Kano started, his voice embarrassingly hoarse from before.

 

Kido gave a very long and irritated sigh. Yeah, she was mad.

 

“I was sitting _ beside _ your horny asses! Anyone would have been stupid to not realise what you were doing. The only reason why nobody noticed was because my powers were activated you idiots!” Kido sighed again and started to walk to her room, avoiding the sight of them as she glared the other way, face red. “You guys better clean up the couch and the blanket. I’m not touching  _ that disgusting- _ ”

 

“Okay, okay we get it!” Shintaro quickly said before she could continue. “Just go already!”

 

Kido rolled her eyes and shook her head before she finally left them alone to die in embarrassment as the two of them stared at each other with the we-are-going-to-be-in-deep-shit-tomorrow expression. Neither of them said anything, but they both knew each other’s thoughts well enough so speech wasn’t necessary

  
_ Fuck _ .

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to hell


End file.
